Sliver Eyes
by Pendorea
Summary: What happens when a new girl moives into the Cullens,and shes human.Then she falls in love with a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Sliver Eyes(Twilight Story)

Chapter One

Hello,My name is Penople don't know me but I know you.I know everyone.

I am a human,a flawless family is pure vampires.I'm the only mother Sara,my Father Daris and my twin sister and brother Haden and Holly.I am unlike any hair is long and pitch black it is wavy,I have sliver eyes,pure lips are soft rose and I have a tan little look at me in aw.I hate family is the most powerful family to ever walk the vampire I have ever known has said I was lucky,but I'm life is empty,useless.I have no love, no reason to live yet I walk this Earth everyday acting like everything is and laughing with my friends who think I am so happy but I'm not.I don't ask for anything,people just give it to me,like I'm an angel,but I am a just don't see it.

~*~

I step into the Cullens house though I don't have many real friends,the Cullens are always there for me!As I walk in I hear Emmett's roaring laughing,I giggle slightly."Hey Penny!" Alice said hugging me lightly.

"Hey Alice!" I say looking at her,smiling."How have you been?" she asked me."Good,could be worse!" I say."But could be better" we say was suddenly beside her."Hello,it's been so long!"Rose says hugging me."I know!I wish I could come more often!" I say,wanting to honestly.I loved being around the Cullens they loved each other so much,I wish I had a family like that.I mean I do,my family is very loving but we are normally doing so many different things we don't know what we are really doing.

Sometimes I wish time would just freeze and we could stay together,My mother and father are always traveling somewhere,then Haden is always with his girlfriend,'s a model so she's always gone.I'm left with out. There are odd people who live near us, Nina and have a son named Colin who's really nice,we have become really theres those few times when Colin and I are looking up at the stars and I feel his hand slip,into mine and I almost feel normal but it's stripped away before I want it to.

~*~

That was a few months ago and my world since then has changed so was killed and I ran away from home. Now I live with the were happy to take me in but they reached my parents to tell them I was mom and dad weren't too happy with me,but honestly it was worth it.I don't go to Alice's and the other's school for safety and I'm going to this quiluete school. Today is my first day and I'm really neverous.I walked into class and the first person I see is this nice looking boy with long black hair and nice eyes."Class this is Penople Anderson" I hear the teacher say.I didn't care,they boy was so cute!"Penople you may sit beside " the teacher said pointing to the seat next to the really cute boy.I nod and sit beside him,he smiles at me."I'm Jacob Black" he says softly.I smile."I'm Penople Anderson" I said back,softly,so the teacher doesn't hear smiled."Welcome,we haven't had a new student in long time." He voice is so much like silk,I wanted to listen to it it hit me,I suddenly got scared thinking,that every good thing in my life has always been taken away from me.I didn't want this to noticed my look."Are you ok?" he asked,I was shocked,no one ever asked me if I was ok,they just assumed it.I looked at him, he must have seen it in my eyes,he was so musical.I smile."I'm fine just thinking." I reply.

Now its lunch.I have always had real fancy food so its good to be normal and most of all and true friends who like you for you!I was so happy.I was sitting beside just sat down."Hey Jake!Who's you friend?" he asked,looking me over."Em this is Penople but she likes to be called Penny right?" He says and looks at him."Uh oh yes please."I say blushing a laughs."Well It's nice to meet you I'm Embry." He says shaking my hand.I smile."It's nice to meet you Embry."I says noticing his still looking me over."Nope my pleasure"He says a smirk playing on his hard lips.I can't help but to laugh taking my hand back,Jacob laughs.I learned that Jacob and I have very class together,that made me very very happy.

By the end of the day I was the happiest I have ever been in my life!All my fourteen years roaming this useless Earth,or so I thought,finally paid invited me over for dinner and I said I would call him,I had to ask gave me his number ad I about went laughed and gave me a flirty grinned and walked off as I met Edward at the boarder made a face as I got into the car."What?" I say noticing his face."You smell like dog." He said flatly.I looked at him oddly."I do?"I asked sniffing looked at me and said softly,"Werewolf."I looked at him refusing to believe him."Werewolf?"I repeated looking at him."Yes,who have you been hanging out with?" He asked me,I seen it in his eyes,he meant buniess.I sighed."Two boys mainly" I say softly."Who?" He demeaned


	2. Learning

Sliver Eyes(Twilight Story)

Chapter Two

I have always been close to Edward,but I have never ever seen him so...demanding,it scared me."Uh...a boy named Jacob Black an-"Edward cut me off with a wave of his hand."No more you are not allowed to see or talk to that boy again do you understand?"Edward said looking at heart stopped."WHAT!" I scream."You heard me!"Edward said smoothly.I got out of the car and ran,ran where no one can find me and I can't be bothered.I wanted to be alone.I heard Edward yelling at me and cussing after me but I didn't care.I has sick of my feelings also being hurt and stomped on.I was tried of it!I didn't wan to feel anything any single thing that has happen to me as been tore away from me,I wanted to die,I have been hurt too much and for too long.

There were so many tears in my eyes,I had no clue where I was going.I seen the trees around me in a fuzz.I thought I seen a white monster-wolf but I never confirmed it as I stumbled into a cave.I plopped down,my tears spread down my face tickling it gently,I never wiped was like all my energy was drained from my limp body as I seen Jacob,Jacob Black crouch beside me.

I didn't move,I knew his touch soft voice filled me,"Penople?" he said softly.I looked at him my sliver eyes wear dull and ugly."Penople" he picked me up gently.I felt myself being brought to his chest,I started to get dizzy and I was out.

When I woke I smelt smoke and I felt really warm.I was wet though,I wonder where I was as I open my eyes.I seen Jacob but it was coming in and out of fuzziness."Penny are you ok?"Jacob asked softly he was sitting beside it hit me,I was in his house on his bed.I froze."Penny"Jacob said softly moving a piece of strand hair out of my vision came into focus,he smiled a little."W-Where am I?"I asked softly trying to sit up but I all of a sudden a sharp pain from my lower back and fell back in was quick to help me."Calm down you need to rest."He said pain started to get more and more distinct as I felt my arms and legs wake happened to me? I wondered closing me eyes.I felt Jacobs hand ran through my hair,it felt so good.I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Jake what happened to me?"I asked him softly,his eyes went cold and hard for a moment."Penny I'm so sorry"He said gently."Why?"I asked a little scared."Sam,one of our members,attacked you."He said through his clenched teeth.I gasped softly,not knowing I did looked at me with sad eyes,they were pained."Penny I'm so sorry he thought your were a vampire,he smelt it on you."He looked away."J-Jacob,do you like the Cullens?"I asked praying he would say yes but I knew he wouldn' looked at him,a little shock in his eyes,I had to look away to me that was like disappointment."No"He said strongly,I sighed closing my eyes."Jacob,I live with them,they are my family here."I say a little scared of what his reaction would be."I see."He said and stood,going to leave."JAKE WAIT!"I yell he turns and smiles a little."I'm going to tell my dad so he can call Esme to come and get you."He answered and walked out.

I wished I could be anywhere but her now.I sat on the Cullens living room couch,Edward yelling at me.I was still in a lot of pain.i have seen my back when I have said I needed to use the restroom.I have claw marks all the way down my back all the way down,it would scare no doubt about that.I was shocked as I looked at myself,then for the first time since Colin and I had hung out last,I felt .

~FlashBack~

"_Bye!"I said hugging smiles."Bye,I'll be back before you know it though."He said gently in my ear looking at me and smiling,a smile played across my though my heart had sunk when he told me he was going to Rome for two weeks with his family,I was happy for ,his family takes me with them but this time my parents had said no and it had made me really upset because I hate being away from don't really like each other is they boyfriend/girlfriend kinda way-ok we do-,but we don't get together because he knows about my family being vampires and I don't want him to get says he doesn't care,but I do I care to much about him to let him get hurt.I would kill myself if anything happened to Colin because of my family.A tear ran down my face as he hugged me again."Bye."I smiled a little and waved and drove off._

_Later,I was laying there in bed,thing about what Colin was doing it was like one in the morning,then I heard the phone who's calling at one in the morning I I heard my mom gasp.I sat bolt .I ran down stairs just as my mother hung the phone looked at me,a sudden pained expression in her eyes.I looked at my father,he nodded,looking sad has happened?I wonder._

_"Penny"My mom said gently and I knew something was wrong."Penny Colin was in a plane crash."She said gently coming to hug me.I stopped her."WHAT!"I scream,tears swelling in my eyes."What happened?Is he ok?"I stopped and looked at him."Hes...moved on."I stare at her then start backing up,tears follwoing down my face in a very rapid flood."NO!"I scream running out of the house."PENNY STOP!"My mom yells but I'm already gone._

~End Of Flasback~

I feel the tears running down my check,I'm shaking.I looked at myself and I the urge to make the glass shatter so I don't have to look at the monster I am.I wipe my tears and wet my face and go back to yelling Edward.I don't think he understands me,even though hes known me all my thinks he's a monster everything is his has happened to him for him to think that thought and I know he knows that!After all the yelling was over I slowly wake back to my I entered it was warm and inviting,I sat down on my bed and take a deep breath.I get down on my knees and get a box out from under my bed.I took a really deep breath,closed my eyes and opened breath hitched as I stare down at the was of me and Colin we were in America for the first time,I smiled.I was in a pair of dark jeans,kinda tight,white and sliver converse sneakers and a black t-shirt,it had a rainbow peace sigh on it.I was smiling arm was around my shoulder,he was taller than I was wearing light blue jeans and a blue s-shirt that had a Army Force symbol,with a pair of black sneakers.I smile it was sunny that day,we were at a nice park in Kentucky.I flipped through the pictures.

Edward knocks."Go away!"I said innocently through my heavy walks in any ways,I dive and hide my walked over to me and esailsy lifted me."Penny what wrong?"He asked looking at me,face I struggled to get free.


End file.
